1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a central strap, i.e. a central belt lock, particularly for a parachute harness, and comprises a housing, a main pin or journal which is manually rotatable and axially movable therein, and an anchor plate which cooperates with a plurality of retaining bolts for the belt attachment or coupling members. Central belt locks of this kind serve to release parachutists rapidly from their parachutes after landing, so that they are not dragged over the ground or through water if the wind drives the parachute along.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Central belt locks having the features recited are already known, for example from German Pat. Nos. 10 70 034, 12 05 321 and 20 43 634. In each case, the parachutist must actuate the belt lock himself by turning the main journal manually by means of a preferably disc-shaped handle, and pressing it axially into the release position, with the result that the retaining belts are pulled out of the eyelets in the belt attachment members, so that the body harness falls away from the person.
However, it may be that, as a result of shock, cold, or injury, the parachutist is not in a position to actuate his belt lock manually, an is consequently left in a largely helpless state in the harness. This is particularly dangerous if the parachutist has fallen into the sea, since he can then be dragged down by the parachute and drown before rescue arrives. To avoid this danger, it has already been proposed that the connecting member between the cords of the parachute and the shoulder straps of the harness be released automatically, when they are submerged under water, by using the higher conductivity of sea water effective via electrical or pyrotechnic means for such automatic release thereof. The disadvantage of this is that modifications of structure have to be made to the harness and to the means for connection with the cords of the parachute.